Sedução
by Angie Rose
Summary: Um suave feitiço encanta o Mestre de Poções...


**Nome: Sedução  
Autor: Angie**

**Beta-reader:** Clau Snape  
**Pares**: Snape/ Personagem Original  
**Censura:** R  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Nenhum  
**Avisos ou Alertas:** Os poemas são da autoria de Flá Perez  
**Resumo:** Um suave feitiço encanta o Mestre de Poções...  
**Agradecimentos:** Clau Snape,Mia e Roxane.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling,  
Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner  
Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.  
**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo  
SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

**oooOOoooOOooo**

É madrugada, a velha mansão vitoriana me faz sentir emparedada, morta e presa. Sozinha. Em meu escritório resgato imagens e memórias que servirão de matéria prima aos versos que quero compor. Imagens de uma tarde congelada no tempo.

Versos perfeitos para um feitiço bem feito. Danço com as palavras e com os aromas das essências que trouxe de casa. Nessa dança vou moldando o encanto que o fará pensar em mim no momento certo e com a intensidade certa.

Fecho os olhos, deixo-me levar até ele, rompo as defesas uma a uma, são muitas, perfeitas e intricadamente bem construídas. Perco um tempo precioso com elas,mas não desisto,quero demais estar com ele, mesmo que seja em sonhos.

Por fim eu o vejo. Um homem de quarenta anos, magro, cabelos negros caindo como cortina sobre os olhos que, eu adivinhava, eram escuros como poços.

Estou em seu sonho, mas ele não me vê. Está imerso em seu pesadelo costumeiro e só tem olhos para a mulher de olhos esmeralda. Ela vai morrer, sempre morre. Sei quem ela é e já vi essa mesma cena, dezenas de vezes. Logo ele vai acordar gritando sem que eu consiga dizer os versos, o feitiço que fiz apenas para ele. Preciso me apressar.

Um gesto, um desejo e mudo o sonho. Mudo o rumo das nossas vidas a partir desse ponto, ao menos em parte. Vestida na pele da outra eu me levanto e recito meus versos enquanto caminho.

_**Vem meu anjo torto,**_

_**e me põe na cama!**_

_**Meu anjo, vem**_

_**e deita comigo!**_

_**Vem anjo**_

_**Devasso**_

_**aliciante! **_

_**vem, **_

_**que te traço**_

_**num instante!**_

_**Vem **_

_**antes que seja tarde!**_

_**Antes que o sol se levante**_

_**e suas asas me escapem!**_

_**Venha antes que não seja!**_

_**Que seja o quanto antes!**_

Ele me olha e assim mesmerizado não se importa quando volto a ser eu mesma e sussurro o feitiço em seu ouvido. Está feito. Ele volta ao sonho, a mulher morre novamente, ele acorda e eu volto ao escritório. Amanhece, vou dormir sorrindo, pois sei que ele virá.

Havia acordado, com meu próprio grito. Tinha sonhado de novo, mas como sempre não me lembrava do sonho em si, apenas da sensação. Do medo e do desespero que sentia. Era sempre assim acordava desse mesmo modo e à mesma hora, aquilo era embaraçoso.

A hora era aquela em que embora seja muito tarde para dormir é muito cedo para levantar, uma zona nebulosa e confusa entre a madrugada e o dia. Fiquei deitado, tomando coragem para levantar e torcendo para que ninguém tivesse ouvido o grito. As sombras do quarto aos poucos se desfazendo, numa lentidão que agoniava, mas finalmente o dia raiou, espantando completamente as lembranças do sonho e me vesti sem pressa.

Caminhei pelo quarto tentando espantar as últimas teias de aranha que o sonho havia deixado. Sentei-me distraído à escrivaninha folheando a correspondência. Lixo em sua maioria. Passei a ler o Profeta Diário, numa das páginas internas uma nota pequena chamou minha atenção e eu sorri.

_**Vem meu anjo torto,**_

_**e me põe na cama!**_

_**Meu anjo, vem**_

_**e deita comigo!**_

_**Vem anjo**_

_**Devasso**_

_**aliciante! **_

_**vem, **_

_**que te traço**_

_**num instante!**_

_**Vem **_

_**antes que seja tarde!**_

_**Antes que o sol se levante**_

_**e suas asas me escapem!**_

_**Venha antes que não seja!**_

_**Que seja o quanto antes!**_

_A poetisa Lady Greengrass volta à Londres depois de uma longa temporada em sua terra natal e estará apenas hoje na Floreios e Borrões para uma tarde de autógrafos._

Repentinamente encantei-me com a idéia de ir até a livraria. Ouvi a voz dela recitando os versos, sabia que era um feitiço um chamado, consciente ou inconscientemente direcionado a mim. Tinha compras a fazer e a perspectiva de algumas horas longe das masmorras da Sonserina era quase agradável.

_**Vem meu anjo torto,**_

_**e me põe na cama!**_

_**Meu anjo, vem**_

_**e deita comigo!**_

_**Vem anjo**_

_**Devasso**_

_**aliciante! **_

_**vem, **_

_**que te traço**_

_**num instante!**_

_**Vem **_

_**antes que seja tarde!**_

_**Antes que o sol se levante**_

_**e suas asas me escapem!**_

_**Venha antes que não seja!**_

_**Que seja o quanto antes!**_

O Beco Diagonal vibrava, a rua estava atulhada de alunos em busca dos materiais para o próximo período letivo. Você mal a notaria. Uma figura furtiva que atravessava o mar de gente a passos rápidos. Uma mulher bonita, estatura mediana; cabelos claros. Olhos castanhos quase invisíveis atrás das lentes escuras e da aba do chapéu preto abriam caminho através da multidão.

Ninguém presta a menor atenção a sua existência. Mas eu notei e estava seguro que ela poderia dar ao meu dia um tom mais agradável. O chamado ecoava em minha mente enquanto caminhava, eu poderia acabar com o feitiço, mas não queria. Apressei um pouco mais meus passos misturando-me ao ritmo das pessoas naquele final de tarde.

O céu estava cinzento quando ela entrou afinal na Floreios e Borrões, onde a multidão de sempre se apertava uma desagradável mistura de moleques remelentos e pais neuróticos.

Perto dali reconheço alguns dos meus antigos companheiros, instintivamente desviamos os olhares e levamos as mãos até a marca. Nenhum dos que escapou de Azkaban gosta muito de estar ao meu lado, não esperava nada diferente deles, eu não sou exatamente um modelo de sucesso sem a proteção do Lorde, mas ao menos estou livre e vivo.

Quando cheguei à porta da livraria Narcisa passa por mim e me presenteia com um de seus raros e melhores sorrisos, respondi com um aceno discreto e ela ainda sorrindo desaparece dentro da loja. Ocasionalmente visito a mulher de Lúcio, nada muito sério, sou uma distração para ela. E ela é uma deliciosa vingança.

O sorriso dela me faz lembrar de outro rosto, outros tempos mais felizes desencadeando uma onda de imagens desconexas. Ignorei as lembranças, a cabeça que latejava e forcei-me a reagir, bloqueando o fluxo de imagens. Recuperando o controle. Quando consegui estava com a testa apoiada à vitrine, uma menininha ruiva me olhava. Sentia que estava gelado e sabia que devia estar ainda mais pálido que o habitual. Lúcio vinha em minha direção e eu o impedi com um olhar. A última coisa que queria era ouvir a voz afetada de Lúcio Malfoy.

Um instante, respirando o vento úmido e gelado. Tudo parece seguro de novo. Lancei um último olhar para o idiota do Malfoy e entrei. Olhei com certo desgosto para os pirralhos barulhentos e para as matronas, antes de me concentrar no que tinha vindo buscar ali. Um recomeço para um dos relacionamentos mais estranhos da minha vida. O sexo com ela sempre é bom e a falta de compromisso ainda melhor.

_Certo, meu velho... Agora vamos ver se ainda tem algum charme._

Eu avancei através da pequena multidão, concentrando minha atenção em qualquer sinal de reconhecimento naqueles olhos abençoados. Apanhei sem olhar um dos livros dela na pilha. Ela me vê apenas quando já estou diante dela e o sorriso que me deu confirmou que tenho chances de terminar o dia melhor que comecei.

– Lady Greengrass, já que me chamou de forma tão hábil, pode autografar meu livro?

Um sorriso malicioso brinca em seu rosto quando toma o livro de minha mão. Eu não sorrio e um elevar de sobrancelha é o único sinal visível a marcar minha satisfação em vê-la, outras partes em mim se manifestam mais efusivamente. Alguns metros adiante Malfoy nos observa com interesse e afastando-se de Narcisa que está distraída pelo pirralho albino vem até mim.

–Snape! Desde quando gosta de poesias?

– Sou um amante das boas letras, meu caro Lúcio e pelo que comentam você também. Especialmente se vierem acompanhadas de poetisas divertidas. Já apresentou Lady Flávia à Narcisa?

– Ainda não tive chance, Snape, mas elas irão se encontrar no jantar de sexta na casa dos Greengrass.

A sessão de autógrafos termina e a poetisa nos brinda com sua atenção. Lúcio fica visivelmente aborrecido com a amabilidade dela comigo e um pouco mais quando ela enrosca seu braço no meu. E diz com um olhar para Malfoy.

– Severo Snape! Que bom te ver, estava começando a sentir falta da minha serpente favorita, Londres anda insuportavelmente tediosa.

– Snape... Sra. Greengrass...

Ele se afasta com um aceno e um sorriso que mais parece um esgar. Meu dia melhora, sensivelmente.

– Ah, podemos sair daqui se quiser? Há serpentes demais fora do serpentário, claro que vou entender se preferir outra companhia.

– Fala de Lúcio? Ele não é boa companhia tem que cuidar das compras do filho, das reuniões tediosas no Ministério e ainda tem que fingir que não me conhece, já que Narcisa está por perto. Quando já esteve me incomodando em casa mais de uma vez.

- Sei... Lúcio é mesmo tedioso... Leva muito à sério toda essa coisa de ser sonserino e puro sangue, e ser visto com uma estrangeira mestiça que escreve versos assim lascivos:

"Mas o beijo

do meu desejo

sobra.

A boca

falta

e me esnoba ..."

... tsc tsc tsc não é algo que ele faça facilmente. Deixe-me ajudar meu irmão de serpentário te levando para algum lugar mais confortável, afinal... "Não somos mais fortes por que dos mais fracos rimos. Somos fortes porque somos SONSERINOS"!

Meu tom sardônico a fez rir. Não fui lá muito ético em roubar a quase-amante de Lúcio assim, mas não foi a ética que me fez um sonserino, mas ser astuto com classe, passar por cima dos outros com classe. Além disso, não se convive com Dumbledore impunemente. Um olhar rápido para Malfoy quase me fez rir, era imensamente divertido ver o ódio e a frustração estampados naqueles olhos azuis.

Tomei minha amiga pelo braço e a tirei dali rapidamente. Quando chegamos à rua revirar os pensamentos dela para saber se minha tarde seria feliz, era algo simples, ela era a bruxa mais divertida, leve e desatenta que eu conhecia. Minha tarde seria perfeita.

– Vamos para minha casa.

– Não querido, estou hospedada em uma das casas de meu marido aqui, vamos para lá, não se ofenda, mas detesto aquele cubículo que você chama de casa.

Eu não retruquei, aparatamos então para Kensington, mais precisamente diante da casa da família Greengrass nº 32 de Hyde Park Gate. Cinco andares, de paredes pintadas predominantemente de preto e cores escuras, preenchida de móveis inúteis, onde a hera na parede exterior e as grossas cortinas do interior pareciam aliar-se para impedir a entrada da escassa e cinzenta luz dos invernos londrinos.

Ela tem um largo corredor central, uma escada simples e quartos amplos e quadrados em perfeito equilíbrio de cada lado. Decorada com tapetes verde-escuro e livros em estantes e prateleiras de mogno que subiam até o teto em todos os aposentos principais. Apenas alguns espelhos floreados e alguns quadros lembravam a alegria de Flávia. Todo o restante era de uma solidez vitoriana, mas de modo algum desagradável.

Um elfo velho e enrugado, trouxe minha bebida favorita, a mesma que eu tinha pedido na última visita, dois anos antes. Eu pus a bebida de lado e fiquei observando minha acompanhante.Os versos do feitiço ainda ecoando em minha mente. _**Vem meu anjo torto,e me põe na cama! Meu anjo, vem e deita comigo! Vem anjo Devasso aliciante! Vem, que te traço num instante! Vem antes que seja tarde! Antes que o sol se levante e suas asas me escapem! Venha antes que não seja! Que seja o quanto antes!**_

Ela desviou o olhar. Essa dança de pequenas gentilezas me irrita, mas não queria parecer mais grosseiro que o necessário. Ela sorriu enquanto se aproximou devagar.

– Você realmente leu meu livro?

Ela pergunta, por instinto murmuro alguns feitiços de proteção. Acabando com o encanto dos versos, mas não com o que vinha dela. No encanto que vinha embalado na beleza de um gesto, na disciplina de um corpo, no ajeitar do cabelo, no modo como ela desenha o contorno de seus lábios com a unha, no olhar que se converte em caminho para o trampolim onde eu sei que cairei em breve.

– Apenas aquele verso, enquanto esperava que me visse na fila e esse que me enviou como convite.

Ela sorri.

– Foi o que imaginei.

– Não gostaria de azarar alguém tão bonita e talentosa portanto, pare de me lançar feitiços, sei que não precisa da varinha para isso. Seu poder, suas garras estão nos lábios, nas palavras.

– Relaxe, só queria te ver. Aprendi um feitiço novo desde nosso último encontro, algo que pesquisei apenas para você... Se quiser, te mato depois, bem devagar.

– Sabe que eu sou desconfiado por natureza... Goste o que gostar.

– Pelas calças de Merlin! Sabe que não sou nenhuma ameaça, sou distraída demais.

Ela sorri quando eu me desarmo, relutantemente.

– Evanesco! – Diz apontando a varinha que raramente usa, para o primeiro dos muitos botões de minha veste.

Preferia que ela se despisse primeiro. Devolvi o feitiço apontando para seu vestido que desapareceu deixando-a apenas com a lingerie vermelha.

– Sou obrigado a concordar que nossa reunião pode ser mais confortável aqui. Acho que nem seu marido nem algum amante podem entrar sem aviso, você não é descuidada, mas se não se importa gostaria de reforçar a segurança, detestaria ser interrompido.

Ela parou e observou enquanto fazia os feitiços. Foi a primeira vez em ficamos sozinhos desde a última tarde, dois anos antes. Da vez anterior ela chorava, havia brigado com algum idiota, eu a consolei e terminamos em sua cama, não nos vimos depois disso.

– Severo sua impaciência parece tão promissora! Mas deixe que eu mesma tire minhas roupas.

– Vá em frente.

Ela obedece e numa lentidão torturante tirou o pouco de roupas que meu feitiço havia deixado, depois nua retomou a tarefa de abrir os muitos botões da minha veste. Por alguma razão ela adora esse ritual, adora meu modo de vestir, disse isso da última vez. Por fim ela termina de abrir os malditos botões. Tento controlar a impaciência, mas não consigo. Meu cérebro emite sinais básicos: Eu obedeço, instinto. Preciso da pele dela junto à minha. Não falamos mais, nossos corpos se entendem sem palavras.

Agora estou aqui meus dedos traçam filigranas delicadas em seus braços e colo enquanto penso no que fazer. Já fugi dela uma vez, afastando-a da minha loucura, protegendo sua leveza do peso que eu sou. Jamais imaginei que eu tivesse outro amor incondicional, mas eu tinha. Ela estava comigo agora, mas não poderia ficar. Não poderia me arriscar a perder mais ninguém.

– Fala alguma coisa, não faz isso de novo.

– Isso o que?

– Me deixar aqui.

– Preciso ir, preciso ficar longe e você precisa ficar aqui, com ele. Acredite estou tomando conta de você, não posso me apaixonar... Isso distrai.

– Gosto que tome conta de mim, mas você me confunde às vezes.

– Não me ofenda! Eu te confundo sempre... Parece que nasci pra isso.

Ela riu e eu também. Lentamente nos vestimos. A casa absolutamente quieta. A hora era aquela em que embora seja muito tarde para dormir é muito cedo para levantar, uma zona nebulosa e confusa entre a madrugada e o dia. Ela parecia meio irreal sob aquela luz.

Um beijo e eu parti, sem olhar para trás, sem pensar.

_**Giro no espaço**_

_**o Compasso do Tempo**_

_**- Sina do Círculo ,**_

_**sina do Círculo –**_

_**Me leva em seu peito...**_

_**- Eterno retorno,**_

_**eterno retorno –**_

Quando estava em meu quarto frio e vazio eu a ouvi.

_**Traço o círculo perfeito:**_

_**Leva em seus dedos, meu cheiro**_

_**em sua pele, meus beijos**_

_**na sua boca, a órbita**_

_**a rota de volta .**_

_**Pressente o presente,**_

_**a passagem, a sorte**_

_**- pra sempre envolta,**_

_**pra sempre envolta –**_

A voz ecoando doce e ritmada em minha mente.

_**sem dia e hora certa**_

_**sempre serei seu norte.**_

_**sem dia e hora certa**_

_**sempre serei seu norte.**_

Fecho os olhos e sorrio, enquanto me deixo enfeitiçar.

**FIM... por enquanto.**

**.**


End file.
